Living the Lie That Once was the Truth
by Mona Lisa's Balled
Summary: Luck just isn't on Chris's side today. Pipers fed up with all his lies and now demands the truth,and she's gonna get it one way or another. If that isn't bad enough he's caught the monster of all head colds, and his powers are out of control releasing his astral self onto the world. Will he be able to keep his cool and figure everything out, or will his cover be blown.
1. Nightmares or Just Broken Memories

"Stop Wyatt she's a good witch!" Chris yelped horror filling ever inch of his voice. His brother let out evil laugh as he, growled, "There is no good or evil Chris you should know that by now, there is only power." Looking straight into his brother fear filled eyes he slit the witches throat.

His eyes snapped open as he jolted up right into sitting position, his heart racing as beads of sweat trickled down his face. It took him a moment to make out where he was, a lumpy couch in P3, Piper's club, that was his bed while he was here in the future. Sighing he laid back down into his original position muttering to himself, "It was just a bad dream, nothing more than that." It didn't make him feel any better though, because he knew that it wasn't just a dream, it was more than that, it was a memory. He'd been having a lot of those lately. That moment his nose began tickling mercilessly, his nostrils flaring he sneezed, "Hi-hishoo" Rubbing at his nose, for the first time after waking up he realized he felt like complete crap. Pausing for a moment he thought, 'Fuck!' He hadn't been sleeping well lately, and that demon hunting in the rain hadn't helped his case at all. I guess there wasn't much else he could do but rest. Ha, his first lazy day since his mom had died, kind of sad if you thought about it. But, just as he started to relax back into the uncomfortable couch, and his eyes started to slip closed again, Pipers voice rang out through his head," Chris!" Startling him a bit, he groaned as he realized getting more rest was out of the question. "Chris!" "I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbles annoyed as if she could even hear him.

~At the manor~

"I just think we deserve some answers." Piper frowned angered by their young witch-lighter's recent actions. "I know honey, but it's five in the morning he's probably asleep," her exhausted sister Phoebe, still managing to be so considerate at such an ungodly hour. "You know I really don't give a damn at this moment, because he dropped this bomb on me that my son is going to turn evil, I think I deserve some fucking answers. Chris!" "What?" The only word uttered by the annoyed young white-lighter, as he orbed in. He looked as if he just woken up, his clothes were changed but, his hair was a disheveled mess. "Just a minute Chris, we'll get to you," Phoebe said in a stern gentle voice, it was same voice she would use when he was in trouble. God he really missed that, "I'm sorry Piper but, we need to be considerate of his feelings too," Phoebe said tiredly.

Wait a minute were they talking about him, thought as he wondered what he had missed while he was spacing out. His thoughts were cut off in a single moment, by a furious burning sensation in his nose and he expelled a violent sneeze, "HISSHOO". Ugh, that hurt then he realize something in that very moment all eyes were on him. Phoebe was the first to speak up, he voice thick with concern, "Chris, Honey are you okay?" Chris felt a ping of sadness in his heart when he heard the concern in her voice, he wanted more than anything to say, 'No' but instead replied, "Yeah just a bit tired." She must have seen straight through his lie because next thing he knew her cool hand was pressed to his forehead, "I think you might have a fever," turning to face Paige, who surprisingly hadn't said anything since he had arrived, she asks, " What do you think, I'm not sure?" Paige move to where she's in front of Chris, standing on the her toes a little because of his height, pressing her small hand to his forehead," Yep, that's a fever."

Piper silently gets up to leave the room returning with a small electric thermometer and handed it to him, he restates, "I'm fine, " but he knew it was useless at this point. "Chris, you're not okay so give up the act." She was obviously still angry but, it was less than before. Sighing he takes the device given to him and slips it under his tongue. Finally after a minute it beeps, and he remove it from his mouth a bit shocked he mumbles more to himself, "102, damn I didn't think it would be so high." His thoughts are broken when Piper snatches the thermometer from his hand, "102, Chris isn't good you should rest." Barely getting out a fragment of a reply, "But, the de-"Cutting him off Piper say in her stern motherly, don't fuck with me voice, "No, Demons can wait go rest NOW!" Holding up his hand in defeat he leaves, in a swirl of orbes, leaving behind the worried witches.

~Authors notes~

Mona: Hey guys Mona here, this is my first time posting a story here.

Mona: I've been working on this one for a while now and have always wanted to post it here. This is my first story so please feel free to tell me if theres anything I should change and I'll get on it.

Mona: I do not own charmed or any of the characters no matter how much I would love to I don't. Please send reviews and i hope you enjoy it. I will update soon just be patient.


	2. When Will the Pain End

_Mona: Hey guys, I'm really_ _sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been kind of busy. Anyway in this chapter you'll notice Piper's mood has totally changed from one that's hostel to a more mothering one. The reason that happen is cause she really does care for Chris no matter how much she denies it she does. _

_Mona: Oh by the way there are spoilers to who Chris is in this chapter so don't read if you don't know yet. Okay, now that I've explained that I will tell you once again I do not own charmed or any of the characters. Thank you very much and please enjoy and give your reviews._

_~Mona out!_

We head back to the mansion where the charmed one are discussing the condition of their young witch-lighter_. _After calming down their angered sister the guilt begins to settle in as Piper exclaims, "I kind of feel bad that I called him now." She thought about how sick he looked, and the wiped out expression on his pale face. Yet, he still insisted on going on a demon hunt to protect Wyatt her son, which apparently she couldn't do so in the future. Phoebe was the next to speak up, "Piper you didn't know. You wanted answers, we don't blame you in any way." Doing this she was hoping to ease her sisters guilt only to stir up some of her own. Actually if Chris hadn't sneezed when he had none of them would of known he was ill in the first place. The deepened her guilt, they could even tell when the poor guy was sick. They really should try to pay more attention to him. Its not like the guy knew anyone else in the past that he could turn to. That when Paige had an idea, "Maybe we could check on him later, you know help him out a little." Piper broke out into a grin and replied, "Yeah that sound good, I'll go make him some soup." And with that they already had a plan to visit their sick witch-lighter.

~In the back room at P3~

Chris broke into a harsh fit of coughing, bend his thin frame at the waist, his poor body was just not giving him a break today as he release congested sneeze. Sighing he blew his nose for what felt like the millionth time in just two hours. Although the sisters were probably overjoyed with the situation, of not having to go demon hunting for a few days. He was depressed at the thought of how much his mother really despised him, but she wasn't his mother yet she was just Piper. God he wished he could just confess and ask his mommy to make him some chicken noodle soup. It was a little childish but it was all he really wanted. But, he couldn't he had to stay strong, for Wyatt. Then his nose twitched and tingled and he knew what was coming and his thought melt away as he succumb to a sneezing fit. Grabbing a tissue afterward to clean up the mess he had made of himself he mumbled, " I hate being sick."

Though he didn't hate it for all the normal reason other people did. Sure the symptoms were awful, but there were other reasons he despised being sick. The first was, because his father never took the time to heal him when he was ill.( Though he'd always find plenty of time for his first born.) Second was his power were unpredictable and hard to third he felt was the worst of them all was because it always reminded him of how his mother and aunts would take care of him when he was sick. He had never felt alone, some how he had always managed to have a friend in the resistance or sometimes even his own family and it killed him to know he was now. In the past no one cared he was just a threat to Wyatt, and nothing more. And it hurt like hell. But again there was no time to be sad he had to be strong for Wyatt's if it meant his whole family hating his guts. Damn he need to get back to work, he had already let himself get to distracted. What he didn't notice was the tinkling of orbs behind his door as began to become immersed once again in his work. b/c

_Mona: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for how I ended it I just couldn't resist making you guy wonder, 'What's going_ _to happen next?'_ _Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter and I really hope you guys like this one. Poor Chris he thinks no one loves him, I feel really bad for picking on him but he's just so cute!_

_Mona: Okay sorry I went all fangirl on you guy for a moment. I'm good now, so anyway I hope you guys enjoyed and please review and I will update soon. _

_~Mona out!_


	3. Slipping Into the Blissful Numbness

Mona: Hey guys, its Mona! I am back, sorry I've been gone so long I've been strangely busy, but I'm back now. Yay, so here's a little something to show you all, I'm not dead. Oh and one of you asked why I put two Mona's, it would be because I am awesome. Yeah, sure we'll go with that cause I'm totally not crazy. So anyway on with the story, I'm sure you're all very excited so I will shut up. Please enjoy and reviews are welcome.

~Mona out! PEACE!

-P3 outside Chris's door-

"Okay lets check to make sure he's not sleeping first." Whispered Piper, cause it would be rude of them to just barge in unannounced to find he was sleeping. So they slowly open the door and peeked in to find Chris sitting at his desk reading over his research. He was a pitiful sight as he was shivering miserably with a blanket loosely rapped around his thin frame. Eyes never leaving the paper he was reading, he only paused once to snatch a few tissues to messily sneeze and blow his nose into. Afterwards he shivered violently and pulled the loose blanket tightly around his body. He really was a poor sight and guilt settled itself into the three witches hearts. The poor boy was sicker than a dog, but he was still working as hard as could to save pipers son and their nephew. They silently slipped in and Chris must have not notice because when the door closed with a click he jumped almost a foot in the air.

When he realized it was just them he relaxed a bit letting out a sigh of relief, "Damn, you guys scared me, what are you even doing here?" His voice was hoarse and strained as if he were beginning to loose it, "You really are lucky my powers aren't working properly or you would of been slammed up against that wall." That did it Chris regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, and Piper, was on him about it, "We just thought we'd come to check on you, and what's this about your powers not working?" He knew there was no getting out of this one, when Piper want to know something, she wanted know it now, so he just gave in and answered, "Okay so if my telekinesis is working I should be able to move that cup." He explained and then moved his and slightly and the cup kind of exploded, leaving them all in shock, and Chris nervously mumbled, " You know what I think I would of rater slammed you against the wall." He prayed that the nervous tone wasn't noticeable, of coarse if they could even hear it over the hoarseness.

"Chris you can blow things up?" Asked a very shocked Paige. Chris bit his lip nervously and answered, "Yeah so doesn't mean anything." He was desperate to get rid of the fear in his voice, and they looked as if getting ready to question him when he bursted out in a harsh coughing fit. That's right he was still sick and they'd come here to do something, questions could wait. "Chris, you don't look so great, you really should take a break. ," Piper said with honest concern in her voice. Chris wanted to protest but he was too exhausted to argue a fight he'd never win so he replied, "Yeah, you're probably right, I think I will." He got up but as soon as he did a dizzy spell struck him and he nearly fell over. Luckily Phoebe was close enought to catch it and steady him, keeping him from taking a nose dive in to the carpet floor. He blushed embarrassed by this action and mumbled a quick, "Thanks." To which she responded to, "No problem." She led there poor excuse for a witch-lighter over to the couch. They gave him the soup, which he said he would consume later, and they left not knowing of the troubles that would await them later.

b/c

Mona: Oh I totally left you guys with a huge cliffhanger please don't hate me. Ijust had to its in my nature, to keep you wondering. I'm just evil like that! So I don't have much else to say other than I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there should be more coming. Read, review, and repeat.

~Mona out! PEACE!


	4. Sometime There's No Escape

Mona:I'm back to finally update my story. Please don't kill me I've been busy. So here you go.

Later Chris heated up some soup Piper had made for him, and sat down continuing his re-search. He was grateful to know that Phoebe or Paige hadn't attempted to show kindness in the same way. He loved them dearly but they can't cook, to save there lives. Whenever they cooked he'd end up with food poisoning, they even burned water. He smirked at these memories, missing the time he'd spent with them. Then his mind wandered back to the previous conversation he'd had with the sisters not moments before.

-Flashback-

"Chris, maybe we should call Leo he could heal you?" Paige suggested concern lacewing her words. "No! I mean we shouldn't bother Leo, and it's not the first time I've had to take care of myself." He answers hoarsely. They were uncertain about this, but left him alone.

-end of flashback-

It wasn't completely a lie, he could survive a little head cold. He'd been through much worst after all. Watching his mother die the day of his fourteenth birthday(aka the worst birthday ever or the unnamed incident) Launching into a violent fit of cough, he abandon his previous thoughts, rummaging through the first aid kit until he came across what he was looking for. He the thermometer into his mouth, tightening the blanket around his body. He was pleased to find that it had gone down a bit, but it was still pretty high. But then a familiar feeling came over his body, and before he realized it he had astral projected and before him was his alter ego. A familiar smirk was on his face and before Chris could anything, he disappeared in a flurry of black orbs. He could tell that this was going to be a long day.

b/c

Mona: okay guy I hope you liked this chapter I promise to update sooner next time.

Again I've just been really busy with everything and my computer's being stupid right now. Okay so that's pretty much it. L8er!

Mona out! PEACE!


	5. Numbing the Pain is Never Easy

Mona:I'm back with an update! Hope you guys like it!

~Back at the Manor~

"Do you think Chris'll be fine on his own?"Her tone gentle and motherly. "Piper he's twenty-two , I think he can take care of himself."Answered Paige in her know all tone, but even she couldn't help but be worried about Chris. He had looked pretty bad when they had seen him. Then she became irritated, 'Why were they worried about him he had ruin their lives.' But yet she couldn't help but worry about the boy. Boy she cringed at the word, as it reminded her that he was still so young, only being a witch-lighter. Still so young, sick and alone. The next minute astral Chris orb in, wearing leather yelling,"Leo!" Geez how could he yell so loud when he was as ill as he was. "Leo, get your elder ass down here." Leo orbed in with a scowl on his face, and snapped at what he thought was Chris,"What!?" Before he could react a fist collided with he jaw, sending him recoiling back in pain. The sisters were in shock to Chris doing something like this, and Leo rubbing his sore jaw snarled,"Chris what the hell!?" Chris numero 2 smirked deviously, as he answered, "That would be for everything you did or should I say didn't do." After this he orb out in a flurry of black orb as he did before.

"What the hell did Chris mean by that!?"Yelled Leo in pissed off tone. "Leo, I think he may of been talking about something that may of happened in the future." Pheobe cooed sympathetically, gazing up from her scrying. "But, I havn't done anything, at least not yet." He mummble cooling off a little, his anger still burning. "Got him he's at, P3."Pheobe shouted excitedly. "He's got some nerve, going to my club after what he came in and did!" Piper yelled furiously, before they disappeared in a blizzard of blue orbs, planning to confront there whitelighter.

~P3~

"Dammit."Moaned the sick whitelighter, as he could feel his fever return with full force. He started to feel dizzy swaying, slightly. Most, likely the sisters were on there way, to chew him out. As if on some sort of sick cue they orbed in and the yelling began. "Chris!"He winced as his headache worsened, as he groaned, "What did I do?" Piper yelled making his head ache worst,"You punch Leo!" Chris recoiled feeling his head ache worst,"Piper please I already have a migrane from Astral projecting, lets not make it worst." Leo intervened this time," Fuck it, Chris your lying, you've done since you've got here." That was all Chris could take, he could handle the sisters yelling but Leo. He had no right,"Shut the fuck up Leo! I am sick and I'm tired and I've been working my ass off to save your son. I havn't slept for three days, and now I have go track down my astral ass." He colasped in to a miserible sounding coughing fit, and Leo knelt down rubbing his back gently," Chris calm down." Chris's coughing calmed eventually, and he glared at Leo,"No, I needed you in the future Leo, so now you can just go screw yourself." After that he orbed away, leaving them all in shock. Pheobe's heart clenched in guilt as the y realized that they shouldn't be, since all they've done is yell at him, and now when they needed them the most they were yelling at him. They had to help them but to do that they had to find him first.

~golden gate bridge~

Chris muffled, a messy sneeze into his hand, cringing in digust as he wiped the mess on his pants. He sat there shivering, wondering why the hell he orbed up there in the first place, it was freezing. Well he couldn't leave now, as his powers were acting up. He knew they would find him eventually though, he'd just stay there till then. A familiar tickle worked it's way into his, and was bent in half with another miserible fit he was unable to cover. He was hoping to be found sooner than later not knowing how long he'd last.

b/c

Mona:Okay so again I hope you enjoy this! I will update soon! L8er!

Mona out! PEACE!


	6. Pain Isn't so Easily Forgotten

Mona here guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's my newest chapter enjoy!

~P3~

"We have to find him." Phoebe said in determination. Piper still enraged by the whole thought of this said," No we don't." The bickering between the three siblings and Leo went on for quite some time, before Phoebe finally ended it, "I felt his emotions." The atmosphere cleared of all noise, and they just stood there staring at Phoebe waiting to hear more. Piper was surprisingly the first to break the silence, "What was he feeling?" Taking a deep breath exhaling the second youngest sister replied, "It was subtle at first then it all sort of just hit me like a tidal wave. I don't even know how he can handle it." Taking a shaky breath she continued her voice wavering a bit," Ther-there's a lot of pain, sadness, regret, betrayal and anger. Most of that anger directed towards Leo." This was a shock to them as they couldn't see that Leo had done anything wrong. This obviously went deeper then it appeared. "God, he felt horrible poor baby's sick a dog?" continued Phoebe cooing like a worried mother, "He's not even thinking straight, Piper we've got to find him." She's right I'll start scrying." Paige said interjecting her input. " No need I'm already here." They turned to find astral Chris standing there with a smug look on his face, "Plus with two of me there's really no use scrying." Phoebe nudged her sister,"It's our astral Chris." They cautious with there moves, and the phoney Chris just smirked, " Don't worry I could never dream of hurting the Charmed ones, now Leo on the other hand I'd like to take a crack at him." Piper spoke up," Why do uyou hate Leo so much?" He chuckled, " Now I'd love to answer your question but goody two shoes Chris won't allow it and he is dominant after all. " "What reason do we have to trust you?" Leo sneered. Chris cringes at the comment slightly. " Not any really but that's the price I pay for for trying, this is for Wyatt after all. My feelings shouldn't matter." That was the last thing he said before he allowed the black orbs to engulf him.

Mona: Alright that's my update I hope to get some more out soon!

MONA OUT! PEACE!


End file.
